Lavi's Little Flower
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: One shot. LaviXOC. LEMON! Don't like? Don't care! XD Enjoy!


Damn! I was knocked back from the akuma for the billionth time and fell into a tree. "You ok?" Lavi asked, holding out a hand. I grabbed it, pulling myself up and nodding. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked, sighing. "On it!" Lavi jumped at the akuma and smashed it with his hammer. "You could have done that the entire time" I yelled at him. "But it wouldn't have been so much fun!" he said, chucking. "Fuck you..." I mumbled, starting back to the village we were staying in. "Only if you ask me to" He said, walking next to me. I blushed and punched his arm.

"Shut up!" I yelled, coming after him with my fists. All he did was run away from me and laugh. "Damn you, little ass hole!" I yelled, running at him.

**~*Time skip*~**

I was sitting on my bed, watching the ceiling. We had made it back to the village after I had given up on trying to beat Lavi to death. I had made Lavi get me food and then i had come to my room to do...what i did. And that appeared to be a big fat plate of...you guessed it! NOTHING! "I am so board..." i muttered, sitting up. "I could help with that" I jumped about ten feet in the air and glared at the figure leaning against my wall. "I told you not to do that!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but i couldn't resist" Lavi said, coming to sit next to me. "What do you mean by 'I can help'?" I asked, eyeing him. He smiled and said nothing. "Well?! Out with-" I was cut off by his lips hitting mine. I sat there, wide eyed, totally frozen. He slowly pulled away and watched me. I gaped at him. What. The. HELL!? But I had to admit, I liked it. "To much for you?" He asked. My eyes narrowed and i grabbed a fist full of his hair. I pulled him close and kissed him. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and started kissing me back.

I pulled away and smirked. He smiled and tried to kiss me again, but i pushed him away. "Stop it" I said. "What?" he sounded slightly breathless. "Stop being so sexy" I said, pushing him back onto the bed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. I squeaked and he climbed over me. "Damn you!" I said, trying to dodge his lips. He stopped trying to kiss my lips and went to my neck instead. "L-lavi!" I stuttered. He gently sucked and kissed my neck and i knew i would be covered with marks.

His hand came to the bottom of my shirt and he lifted it. He wanted the bothersome peace of fabric out of the way! It kept him from his prize. He glared down at my bra and unhooked it. Pulling it off, he admired my body. "Perv!" I muttered. He smiled and leaned in. "Lavi, what are you-Ah!" I moaned as his mouth came around my nipple. His hand went to the other one and rolled it in his fingers. He sucked lightly for a bit, then pulled off his shirt.

My fingers lightly ran over his chest as he pulled off my shorts. His lips found mine again and trapped me in a passionate kiss. I moaned against his mouth and played with the waist band of his pants. He got the idea and slipped them off, tossing them were ever. We broke for air and I realized we had some how both become completely naked under the covers. He put three fingers in front of me. "Suck them please" He whispered. I nodded and took them into my mouth.

He took them out after a bit and gently kissed me. I felt one finger go in and grimaced, making him kiss me harder. Moving it steadily in an out, the pain soon turned to pleasure. He pushed in a second finger and stretched his fingers apart. I screw my eyes closed and press my face into his shoulder. Then he presses in a third finger, making me throw my head back. "Balls, this hurts!" i hiss. "I know, sorry Rose" Lavi whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

It started to feel good right when he took his fingers out. I whimpered and He gave me a small smile. He kissed my gently and I felt his member at my entrance. I nodded and dug my nails into the sheets. He slowly pushed in and i gasped. I knew it was gonna hurt, but damn! After a wile it felt good and I relaxed. He took that as a sign and moved out slowly before pushing back in. "Mmm-Lavi...g-go faster L-lavi!" I moaned. He started going faster and I moaned louder.

My breathing was more like sobbing and I dug my nails into his back, making him moan with me. He thrust and I saw stars. "Do t-that again!" I got out and he hit that sweet spot again and again, making it all that much better. "Rose, i-i'm g-onna-" I nodded, knowing what he meant. I was close to. I could feel my stomach clench and I came, crying his name. He did the same just a bit after me and i felt his seed in me. He rode out his orgasm and slipped out, making me fall limp in his arms.

We lye there for a wile, enjoying the quiet. "Thank you" Lavi whispered. "For what?" I asked softly. "For letting me take you" He smiled down at me and I grinned. "No big..." I mumbled before falling into darkness.

**~*Time Skip*~**

I woke up and gently untangled myself from Lavi. I walked by the mirror and noticed red marks...all down my neck and breasts. "Morning..." Lavi said with a stretch. "You got a little carried away last night" I said, grabbing some clothes. "What do you mean?" I had on my pants and bra. Walking over to the bed, turned and let him get a full view of all my marks. "Oh...sorry..." He mumbled, rubbing his neck. "Your gonna have to surrender your scarf!" I declared, putting on my shirt. "Why?" He asked, half dressed. "Must i show you again?" His eyes widened and he smiled. "Right, here ya go!"

I grabbed it and made sure it covered every thing. We grabbed our things and headed down stairs. "You two seem happy..." our finder said. I smiled and skipped out side. Lavi fallowed and we made out way to the train. Once on, Lavi sent the finder off some were and he sat next to me. I felt a hand on my waist and turned to Lavi, scowling. I slaped his hand. "Off!" I said, trying to fight off his hands. "Come on!" Lavi wined. "Not a chance in hell!" then the train stopped and the door opened.

Kanda stepped in and sighed, seeing Lavi. "Why are you here?" I asked, confused. "I'm getting back from my last assignment and we happen to be taking the same train" he said, sitting across from us. Lavi nodded and tried to lick me. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled, hitting his head. "But Rose? Don't you love me?!" He whimpered. I sighed and he put his head on my lap. I pet his hair and Kanda just stared at us like we were insane. He had no idea.

**BOOP! No hating! That was my frist lemon so it's not the best. DON'T HATE ME! Insanity is a good girl!**

**-Insanity**


End file.
